The human body contains a number of glands including the lacrimal and meibomian glands of the eye, the sebaceous or pilo-sebaceous hair glands on the face and underarms, sweat glands, tear ducts, and the mammary glands in the breasts. These glands may malfunction due to age, irritation, environmental conditions, cellular debris, inflammation, hormonal imbalance and other causes. One common disease state of the eyelid glands is the restriction or stoppage of the natural flow of fluid out of the gland caused by an obstruction.
In the human eye, the tear film covering the ocular surfaces is composed of three layers. The innermost layer in contact with the ocular surface is the mucus layer comprised of many mucins. The middle layer comprising the bulk of the tear film is the aqueous layer, and the outermost layer is a thin (less than 250 nm) layer comprised of many lipids known as “meibum” or “sebum.” The sebum is secreted by the meibomian glands, enlarged specialized sebaceous-type glands (hence, the use of “sebum” to describe the secretion) located within both the upper and lower eyelids, with orifices designed to discharge the lipid secretions onto the lid margins, thus forming the lipid layer of the tear film. The typical upper eyelid has about 25 meibomian glands and the lower eyelid has about 20 meibomian glands, which are somewhat larger than those located in the upper lid. The meibomian gland comprises various sac-like acini which discharge the secretion into the main central duct of the gland. The secretion then passes into the orifices which are surrounded by smooth muscle tissue and the muscle of Riolan which are presumed to aid in the expression of sebum. The meibomian gland orifices open onto the lid margin at and around the junction of the inner mucous membrane and the outer skin of the eyelids termed the mucocutaneous junction.
Specifically, as illustrated in the above patent applications, each meibomian gland has a straight long central duct lined with four epithelial layers on the inner surface of the duct. Along the length of the central duct there are multiple lateral out-pouching structures, termed acini where the secretion of the gland is manufactured. The inner lining of each acinus differs from the main central duct in that these specialized cells provide the secretions of the meibomian gland. The secretions flow from each acinus to the duct. While it has not been established with certainty, there appears to be a valve system between each acinus and the central duct to retain the secretion until it is required, at which time it is discharged in to the central duct. The meibomian secretion is then stored in the central duct and is released through the orifice of each gland onto the lid margin. Blinking and the squeezing action of the muscle of Riolan surrounding the meibomian glands are thought to be the primary mechanism to open the orifice for the release of secretion from the meibomian gland.
The upward phase of blinking causes the upper lid to pull a sheet of the lipids secreted by the meibomian glands upward and over the other two layers of the tear film, thus forming a type of protective coating which limits the rate at which the underlying layers evaporate. Thus, it will be seen that a defective lipid layer or an incorrect quantity of such lipids can result in accelerated evaporation of the aqueous layer which, in turn, causes symptoms such as itchiness, burning, irritation, and dryness, which are collectively referred to as “dry eye.”
Dry eye states have many etiologies. A common cause of common dry eye states is a disorder where the glands are obstructed or occluded, usually referred to as “meibomian gland dysfunction” (MGD). As employed herein the terms “occluded” and “obstruction” as they relate to meibomian gland dysfunction are defined as partially or completely blocked or plugged meibomian glands, or any component thereof, having a solid, semi-solid, or thickened congealed secretion and/or plug, leading to a compromise, or more specifically, a decrease or cessation of secretion. Also with a reduced or limited secretion, the meibomian gland may be compromised by the occluded or obstructive condition as evidenced by a yellowish color indicating a possible infection state, or may be otherwise compromised so that the resulting protective lipid protective film is not adequate.
Meibomitis, an inflammation of the meibomian glands which sometimes leads to their dysfunction, is usually accompanied by blepharitis (inflammation of the lids). Meibomian gland dysfunction may accompany meibomitis, or meibomian gland dysfunction may be present without obvious lid inflammation. Meibomian gland dysfunction is frequently the result of keratotic obstructions which partially or completely block the meibomian gland orifices and/or the central duct (canal) of the gland, or possibly the acini or acini valves (assuming they do in fact exist) or the acini's junction with the central duct. Such obstructions compromise the secretory functions of the individual meibomian glands. More particularly, these keratotic obstructions can comprise combinations of bacteria, sebaceous ground substance, dead, and/or desquamated epithelial cells (see Korb et al., Meibomian Gland Dysfunction and Contact Lens Intolerance, Journal of the Optometric Association, Vol. 51, Number 3, (1980), pp. 243-251). While meibomitis is obvious by inspection of the external lids, meibomian gland dysfunction may not be obvious even when examined with the magnification of the slit-lamp biomicroscope, since there may not be external signs, or the external signs may be so minimal that they are overlooked. The external signs of meibomian gland dysfunction without obvious lid inflammation may be limited to subtle alterations of the meibomian gland orifices, overgrowth of epithelium over the orifices, and pouting of the orifices of the glands with congealed material acting as obstructions. In severe instances of meibomian gland dysfunction without obvious lid inflammation the changes may be obvious, including serrated or undulated lid margins, orifice recession and more obvious overgrowth of epithelium over the orifices, and pouting of the orifices.
Hormonal changes, which occur during menopause, and particularly changing estrogen levels, can result in thickening of the oils secreted by the meibomian glands which results in clogged gland orifices. Further, decreased estrogen levels may also enhance conditions under which staphylococcal bacteria can proliferate. This can cause migration of the bacteria into the glands, thus resulting in a decreased secretion rate.
When the flow of secretions from the meibomian gland is restricted due to the existence of an obstruction, cells on the eyelid margin have been observed to grow over the gland orifice, thus further restricting sebum flow and exacerbating the dry eye condition. Additional factors which may cause or exacerbate meibomian gland dysfunction include age, disorders of blinking, activities such as computer use which compromise normal blinking, contact lens wear and hygiene, cosmetic use, or other illness, particularly diabetes.
The state of an individual meibomian gland can vary from optimal, where clear meibomian fluid is produced, to mild or moderate meibomian gland dysfunction where milky fluid or inspissated or creamy secretion is produced, to total blockage where no secretion of any sort can be obtained (see Korb et al., “Increase in Tear Film Lipid Layer Thickness Following Treatment of Meibomian Gland Dysfunction,” Lacrimal Gland, tear Film, and Dry Eye Syndromes, pp. 293-298, Edited by D. A. Sullivan, Plenum Press, New York (1994)). Significant chemical changes of the meibomian gland secretions occur with meibomian gland dysfunction and consequently, the composition of the naturally occurring tear film is altered, which in turn, contributes to ocular disease which is generally known as “dry eye.”
While the tear film operates as a singular entity and all of the layers thereof are important, the lipid layer, which is secreted from the meibomian glands, is of particular significance as it functions to slow the evaporation of the underlying layers and to lubricate the eyelid during blinking which prevents dry eye.
Thus, to summarize, the meibomian glands of mammalian (e.g., human) eyelids secrete oils that prevent evaporation of the tear film and provide lubrication to the eye and eyelids. These glands can become blocked or plugged by various mechanisms leading to so-called “dry eye syndrome.” While not the only cause, meibomian gland dysfunction (MGD) is known to be a major cause of dry eye syndrome. The disorder is characterized by a blockage of some sort within the meibomian glands or at their surface preventing normal lipid secretions from flowing from the meibomian glands to form the lipid layer of the tear film.
Such secretions serve to prevent evaporation of the tear film and lubricate the eye and eyelids, hence their absence can cause dry eye syndrome. Obstructions or occlusions of the meibomian glands may be present over or at the orifice of the gland, in the main channel of the gland which may be narrowed or blocked, or possibly in other locations including the passages from the acini to the main channel.
It has been theorized that the acini of the glands may have valves at their junction with the main channel of the gland. The inventors theorize that if these valves exist, they may also become obstructed in some instances leading to reduced or blocked flow from the acini. These obstructions or occlusions may have various compositions.
In response to the foregoing, various treatment modalities have been developed in order to treat the dry eye condition, including drops which are intended to replicate and replace the natural tear film, pharmaceuticals which are intended to stimulate the tear producing cells, and various heating devices which are designed to assist in unclogging the meibomian glands. Other techniques involve manual expression of the glands.
Eye drops such as Refresh®, Soothe®, and Systane® brand eye drops are designed to closely replicate the naturally occurring healthy tear film. However, their use and administration is merely a treatment of symptoms and not of the underlying cause. Further, the use of drops is generally for an indefinite length of time and consequently, extended use can become burdensome and costly.
Pharmaceutical modalities such as the use of tetracycline have also been suggested to treat meibomian gland dysfunction and one such treatment is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0114426 titled “Method for Treating Meibomian Gland Disease,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,583 titled “Method for Treating Meibomian Gland Disease” to Pflugfelder et al., and PCT Publication No. WO 99/58131 titled “Use of Tetracyclines for Treating Meibomian Gland Disease.” However, this treatment has not proven to be universally clinically effective, and it may be unnecessary in cases where meibomian gland dysfunction is the result of obstruction of the gland without infection. The use of corticosteroids have also been proposed to treat meibomian gland dysfunction as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,607 titled “Non-preserved Topical Corticosteroid for Treatment of Dry Eye, filamentary Keratitis, and Delayed Tear Clearance (or Turnover)” to Pflugfelder et al. Again, this proposed treatment appears to treat the symptom of dry eye, as opposed to treatment of the underlying cause. Additionally, the use of topically applied androgens or androgen analogues have also been used to treat acute dry eye signs and symptoms in Keratoconjuctivitis Sicca as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,912 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,289 both titled “Ocular Therapy in Keratoconjunctivitis Sicca Using Topically Applied Androgens or TGF-β” and both issued to Sullivan.
Most knowledgeable doctors agree that heat is beneficial in treating MGD. Depending upon the nature of the obstruction, heat may be beneficial in actually melting or loosening the obstructing material, permitting the gland to begin production and excretion of lipids and other fluids more freely.
One modality for the heat treatment of meibomian gland dysfunction is disclosed in European Patent Application Serial No. PCT/GB2003/004782 titled “Eyelid Margin Wipes Comprising Chemical Means for Temperature Adjustment.” As disclosed in this patent application, a wipe is provided wherein prior to use, a chemical agent is activated that will heat the wipe to about 32° C. to about 40° C. The hot wipe is then applied to the lids and manual expression can then be used to unclog the ducts. This method is not without its drawbacks in that lid irritation can be exacerbated by non-specific heating.
Another method of heating the eyelids and meibomian glands uses near infrared (NIR) radiation. More specifically, two hard eye patches were attached to an eye mask according to the pupillary distance of the subject. The eye mask was held in place by an elastic headband. Each patch employed 19 light emitting diodes, emitting near infrared radiation from 850 nm to 1050 nm, with a peak at 940 nm. The device produced 10 mW/cm2 of energy operating on electrical power (Goto et al., Treatment of Non-Inflamed Obstructive Meibomian Gland dysfunction by an Infrared Warm Compression Device, British Journal of Ophthalmology, Vol. 86 (2002), pp. 1403-1407). This device is designed as a non-contact infrared heating mask using IR light emitting diodes. However, there are many potential problems with use of an IR heating mechanism. For example, the IR Heat can penetrate beyond the eyelid into the cornea which is undesirable, and could ultimately cause cataracts or other damage. Additionally, the IR mask heater places no pressure whatsoever on the eyelid (despite the description as a compression device) which we have determined is useful to expel the blockage. Moreover, tests conducted on a sample of this mask revealed that in spite of the potential dangers, the mask produced very little actual heat.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0237969 titled “Therapeutic Eye and Eye Lid Cover” comprises a pair of goggles that are adapted to deliver heated saturated air to the eyelids and particularly to the meibomian glands, again to heat the gland. Heat treatment of the eyes is also discussed in the article titled “Tear Film Lipid Layer Thickness and Ocular Comfort after Meibomian Therapy via Latent Heat with a Novel Device in Normal Subjects” by Mitra et al., published in Eye, (2004) at pages 1-4.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0233135 titled “Method and Apparatus for Preventing and Treating Eyelid Problems” to Yee attempts to clear the plugged meibomian glands by means of electrical stimulation of the muscle of Riolan which the invention presumed to aid in the expression of the meibomian gland secretion.
MGD is a substantial but not isolated condition falling into the general category of obstructive disorders of the eye and/or eyelid. Other disorders, such as for example without limitation chalazion, hordeolum, pimples, blackheads, and styes, are characterized by obstruction of a gland or other passage or opening of the eye or eyelid structure. These disorders, along with MGD, are collectively referred to herein as obstructive disorders and can cause substantial pain and discomfort as well as interference with the normal function of the eye.